Fanservice Battle
by Izayagurl
Summary: Toh kalau Sungmin berpacaran dengan Sunny kenapa? Ini 'kan hanya Fanservice? Tapi sepertinya magnae Super Junior ini tak mau melihat fanservice ini lebih lama lagi. huh... mau bertaruh? Siapa menurutmu yang akan memenangkannya? KYUHYUNxSUNGMIN couple,R&R?


**Tittle**: Fanservice Battle.

**Cast** : Super Junior, TVXQ, and Others.

**Disclaimer**: Mereka milik Tuhannya dan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka adalah asuhan orang tuanya masing-masing. Perusahaan yang menaungi mereka adalah SM Entertainment.

**Warning**: YAOI, bahasa sedikit membingungkan, typo's, misstypo's, **TIDAK DIPERUNTUKAN UNTUK SONE atau penggemar SUPER GENERATION** (Jika kalian memaksa, jangan salahkan _author_ jika kalian kesal sendiri)

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ARRASEO?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**PROLOG.**_

.

Bola mataku tak henti-hentinya memutar dengan jengah. _PSP_ yang kugenggam sedari tadi tak mampu mengalihkan duniaku seperti biasa. Aku hanya terduduk di sofa paling ujung yang ada di sudut ruangan _dorm _kami.

Hei, perlukah aku memperkenalkan diri?

Ini aku, lho! Cho Kyuhyun-nya Super Junior! _Magnae_ yang paling tampan dan baik hati. Yang digilai _yeoja_ maupun _namja _diluar sana. Uh, aku serius! Tak jarang aku melihat mereka sedang menatap lapar padaku. Haaah~ pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang sulit dihindari.

**Hoeek!**

Mau muntah mendengarnya? Silahkan saja!

Tapi setelah itu kalian harus datang ke hadapanku untuk aku tendang jauh-jauh.

Aku sedang dalam _mode badmood_. Oke?

Sekarang ini aku dan _hyungdeul_-ku sedang duduk-duduk bersantai di _dorm_ kami. _Dorm_ Super Junior. Walau beberapa _hyung_-ku tidak ada—untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya— _dorm_ ini nampak tak pernah sepi. Ada Teukkie _eomma_ yang menjaga kami semua. Ada Yesung _hyung_ yang selalu bertingkah aneh dan dengan setianya Wookie _hyung_menemaninya—ku akui hubungan mereka memang aneh.

Lalu _dorm_ ini kalau sedang sore hari seperti ini tak pernah lepas dari pertengkaran kecil yang dibuat kedua _hyung_-ku yang beda spesies ini—–Donghae _hyung_ dan Eunhyuk _hyung_. Tak lupa Shindong _hyung _kadang-kadang ikut menimpali, uuh, dia sudah jauh terlihat lebih kurus sekarang!

Mungkin juga aku merindukan ke lima _hyung_-ku yang lain. Heechul _hyung _dan Kangin _hyung_ yang sedang wajib militer, Hangeng-_gege_ yang sudah tidak bersama kami lagi—ku akui aku sangat terpukul akan kepergiannya— lalu Siwon _hyung_ dan Kibum _hyung _yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai aktor.

Aarrrgh, aku merindukan kaliaaaan!

Tapi, hari ini juga entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Yunho _hyung_ dari TVXQ datang ke _dorm_ kami. Tak lupa membawa si _evil magnae_ yang setingkat denganku si Shim Changmin itu. Mana dia seenaknya saja memainkan koleksi _game_-ku. Mau kubunuh, ya?

Dan ada lima _yeoja_ yang tiba-tiba juga sedang berkunjung ke sini. Taeyeon-_ssi_ , Jessica-_ssi_, Sooyoung-_ssi_, Seohyun-_ssi_, dan Sunny-_ssi_dari SNSD.

_._

_Dorm _SuJu serasa kapal pecah!

.

Yang terlihat dewasa hanya Yunho _hyung_ dan Teukkie _eomma_. Mereka mengobrol dengan damai di kursi yang ada di balkon. Sepertinya sedang saling curhat, eh?

.

Namun kebisingan ini sungguh terasa asing bagiku. Jujur aku tak menyukai saat-saat waktu **KHUSUS** Super Junior diganggu. Kami jarang bersantai hei! Kalau Yunho _hyung_ dan Changmin yang memang dekat dengan kami sih aku masih memakluminya. Toh aku juga merindukan tiga orang lainnya yang tak hadir bersama mereka—Jaejoong _hyung_ yang sangat cantik itu, Junsu_ hyung_ yang suaranya seperti lumba-lumba, serta Yoochun _hyung_ yang sangat menjaga Junsu _hyung_— mengingat adanya masalah internal antara SM dan tiga orang luar biasa yang aku sebutkan di atas.

.

Masalah intinya itu adalah kehadiran _yeoja-yeoja _gak jelas ini lho yang buat aku muak! Oopps, untuk para SONE jangan lempari aku! Bukannya aku membenci mereka, namun...

"Cemburu?" tanya seseorang jahil.

Aku tersentak, suara itu dengan suksesnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan cepat menolehkan pandanganku ke samping. Kulihat Shim Changmin sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan padaku.

"_Ani_, ngapain cemburu?" tanyaku dingin padanya.

"_Jeongmal? _Aku lihat kau sedari tadi melihat ke arah kelinci itu, lho~".

Aku mendelik horror ke arah Changmin yang dengan santainya menatap sok _innocent _ke arahku, serta menunjukkan seringai yang amat menyebalkan.

"Sudah memainkan _game_-ku tak pakai izin, sekarang kau tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku dengan wajah sedekat ini? Enyah saja kau Shim Changmin!" bentakku padanya.

"Woooww, pangeran neraka sedang mengamuk," candanya yang terdengar seperti gangguan di telingaku.

**Iiissh...**

Jangan salahkan aku yang begitu _badmood _hari ini! Menurut kalian apa yang lebih memuakkan dari ini?

Aku yang hanya bisa diam menatapnya. Melihatnya sebagai salah satu _'hyung'_ di Super Junior. Berusaha bersikap aku ini adalah _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya. Yang bahkan tak bisa '_menyentuhnya_' di depan orang lain seperti dulu. Hanya bisa melihatnya tersenyum dari jauh. Bahagia bersama orang lain.

Sedang aku di sini mati-matian menahan perasaanku yang ingin berteriak dengan kerasnya. Terlebih ketika _'hyung'_ku itu mulai bermesraan dengan _yeojachingu_-nya tepat di hadapanku!

Bisakah dia hentikan kegiatan mesranya itu jika berada di _dorm _kami?

Kalau di luar sih, mana peduli, toh banyak yang akan mengira itu hanya _fanservice_. Ya walaupun seluruh dunia juga sudah tahu apa hubungan mereka sekarang—sepasang **KEKASIH! **Tapi sikap mereka itu buat aku muak!

Oh, bukan salahnya juga sih, toh salah _yeoja_ genit itu. Seenaknya datang ke _dorm_ kami bersama _chingudeul_-nya dan menerjang tubuh _'hyung' _ku. Bermanja-manja dengan alasan rindu.

_Yaaa!_ Sekarang dia sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu _'hyung' _ku. Mengusap pipinya dengan mesra! Aiiissh, kenapa juga _'hyung' _ku itu meladeni _yeoja _pendek gak jelas itu, sih?

Eeehh, sekarang mau apa dia mengusap-ngusap bibir _namja aegyo_-**KU**, hah?

Heh, mau kutenggelamkan di samudera mana?

Bertanya siapa yang aku pandangi sedari tadi? Dia itu _hyung-_ku yang bahkan namanya saja sedari tadi belum kusebut.

Hhmmpph—baiklah...

_Hyung_-ku yang paling _aegyo_, yang paling baik, yang paling seksi, yang paling-paling lah!

_Couple _terbaikku sepanjang masa.

**LEE SUNGMIN!**

.

Kalian tahu?

_King of Aegyo _SuJu itu yang sedari tadi merebut konsentrasiku. Membuat pikiranku tak tentu arah. Membuatku gila karenanya!

Dan yang ku katakan sebelumnya memang benar. Sekarang dia sedang bermesraan dengan _yeojachingu_-nya, alias SUNNY! Lee Sun Kyu!

Heh, namanya saja mengambil inisial nama Sungmin hyung dan aku. Sungguh tak kreatif!

Yayaya~ aku tahu arti namanya adalah _'permata yang dilahirkan dengan indah'_.

Tapi bagiku yang paling indah hanya **SUNGMIN **_**HYUNG**_**! **Tak ada yang lain!

Parahnya lagi, mereka itu sudah **RESMI** pacaran sejak dua bulan lalu karena perintah _'boss besar'_. Ini gila, sangat-sangat gila! Jangan tanya lagi, tentu saja banyak. ELF diluar sana yang menentang hubungan mereka. Aaiiihhh...

Kalau begini caranya bisa-bisa kau ikut gabung ke dalam gerakan **'Protect KyuMin Couple' **yang dibuat khusus oleh ELF yang merangkap **'KyuMin Shipper'**untuk kami.

Lihatlah! ELF saja mengerti, kok!

Bertanya kenapa aku begitu emosi? Ya tentu saja! Aku—aku itu—

"Aarrgggh!"

Aku berdiri cepat dan melangkahkan kakiku cepat-cepat memasuki kamar.

.

**Bllaaammm!**

**.**

Suara pintu yang kubanting tadi kurasa cukup menginterupsi kegiatan menyenangkan yang ada di luar sana.

Heh, apa peduliku? Pergi saja mereka semua!

**Cho Kyuhyun's POV end**.

.

**IoI**

**.**

**Author's POV.**

Changmin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah tahu apa yang disembunyikan _magnae _setan dari Super Junior tersebut.

"Kurasa sesekali aku harus membantu teman iblisku yang satu itu," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.. Dia mengerling ke arah Sunny dan Sungmin yang masih melanjutkan candaannya bagai tak mendengar debaman keras dari pintu yang dibanting Kyuhyun.

Mereka tuli atau apa? Mereka hanya sedang duduk di atas sofa ruang Tv yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ditemani oleh Taeyeon dan Seohyun. Sedangkan Sooyoung dan Jessica sudah bergabung dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Shindong di lantai untuk memainkan permainan yang namanya saja Changmin tak tahu.

Hei, coba perhatikan mereka. Eunhyuk sepertinya mulai tak bersemangat ketika Jessica bergabung—hhmm.

.

"Kenapa tadi Kyuhyun membanting pintu?" tanya Yunho yang mengembil tempat duduk di samping Changmin.

"Ya apalagi jika bukan cemburu melihat **'kelinci'**nya mesra dengan seorang _yeoja, Appa_," jawab Changmin sembari menunjuk Sungmin dan Sunny. Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"_Aiigoo_, Lee Soo Man itu kembali menghancurkan batin anak bungsunya Teukkie _hyung_?" sindir Yunho.

"_Mollayo, Appa_. Tapi dengan menjadikan Sungmin dan Sunny sepasang kekasih kurasa dia mau menghancurkan batin anak bungsu Super Junior itu," gumam Changmin.

Melihat Sungmin dan Sunny yang malah semakin mesra, Changmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Yunho memandang Changmin heran, "Mau kemana?"

Changmin tersenyum _evil_, "Membantu teman satu alam," jawabnya cuek.

Changmin berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Sunny—sang pasangan baru. Changmin heran, awalnya Sungmin menolak, namun entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menyetujui permintaan itu. Menurut Changmin pribadi, mungkin saja dia tak ingin membuat ibunya susah lagi. Dan yaa, kalian bisa lihat, akhirnya Sungmin menyetujui hal itu. Dan kemesraan mereka bukan hanya di kamera, tetapi di balik layar juga seperti itu. Lihat saja, Sunny sepertinya memang menganggap serius hubungan ini. Sungmin yang seorang _namja _yang bertanggung jawab tentu harus ikut masuk lebih dalam.

Berita buruknya, sepertinya yeoja berambut pirang itu benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Sungmin.

**Aiiish...**

Yang jelas, Changmin tahu segalanya tentang Kyuhyun. Hal yang bahkan tak diketahui penghuni lain dorm ini.

_._

_._

_Tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sesungguhnya._

_._

_._

'Kan bisa gawat kalau sampai berita ini menyebar. Apa lagi status Sungmin yang adalah _namjachingu-_nya Sunny. Changmin mendesah kecil, ia langkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan menepuk pundak namja aegyo itu.

**.**

**.**

**Pluk!**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh_, waeyo, Minnie?_" tanyanya Sungmin sopan.

"Kyu **ngambek** lagi sama aku, _Hyuuunng_~" jawab Changmin sambil memasang wajah memelas, namun dia menekan kata **'ngambek' **pada ucapannya barusan.

Sungmin yang awalnya bingung tiba-tiba tersadar dengan signal khusus dari Changmin.

"Ah! _Arraseo_, tunggu di sini!" pekiknya dan langsung melesat ke arah kamar.

"_Waeyo, Oppa_?" tanya Sunny bingung. Mana mau dia dipisahkan dengan Sungmin walau sejenak.

"Minnie _hyung_ mau membujuk Kyu demi aku, hehe. Bisa gawat kalau Kyu ngambek terus, bisa-bisa aku tak boleh main _game-_nya lagi," jelas Changmin sambil tertawa geli.

.

.

Tak mau berlama-lama mendapat pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Sunny. Changmin dengan _gentle_nya duduk di antara Sunny, Seohyun dan Taeyeon.

"_Ya! _Bagaimana kalau kita main game?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Nampaknya tiga _yeoja _itu juga tertarik dengan penawaran Changmin.

"Kalian mau, _Ladies_?" tanya Changmin dengan suara yang dibuat seseksi mungkin.

"Mau!" sahut mereka kompak sambil merapat ke arah Changmin.

.

.

**IoI**

**.**

"Dasar _playboy_," gumam Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan _evil magnae-_nya itu. Pantas dia cocok dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menertawai apa, Yun?"

Yunho menoleh, dia lihat Leeteuk sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa dua gelas cokelat panas. Ternyata ibunya Super Junior ini tadi menghilang untuk pergi ke dapur.

"_Gomawo, Hyung_," ucap Yunho setelah menerima segelas cokelat panas dari Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengangguk kecil.

Dia sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah anak-anaknya. Pandangannya seketika suram, "Haaah, kapan anak-anakku lengkap lagi, ya?" bisiknya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar bisikkan Leeteuk yang seperti orang putus asa itu.

"Sabar saja, _Hyung_. Aku saja masih sangat sabar menunggu booJae-ku pulang," respon Yunho santai.

"Hahaha, kau memang tak bisa hidup tanpa Joongie ya?" sindir Leeteuk. Yunho tertawa miring. Jaejoong salah satu teman dekat Teukkie, wajar saja dia tahu itu.

"Kau selalu tahu, _Hyung_," balas Yunho sambil kembali menyesap cokelat panasnya.

* * *

><p><strong>KyuMin's room.<strong>

**.**

_**Clek!**_

_**.**_

Sungmin menjulurkan sebagian kepala ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Dia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil memainkan boneka kelinci besar milik Sungmin. Dan wajah _namja_itu benar-benar ditekuk. Ngambek parah.

Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Merindukanku, eh?" tanyanya jahil.

.

**Blaaaam!**

.

Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

"Marah?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi. Dia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas, tak lama dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke boneka Sungmin.

"Sudah puas bermain dengan _yeojachingu_-mu, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya, "_Aiigoo_, Kyunnie marah lagi."

Kyuhyun mendecak sebal, dia tarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_, dia kecup punggung tangan Sungmin, dan hal itu membuat wajah Sungmin merona merah.

"Lihat reaksimu, _Hyung_. Kau tak pantas punya _yeojachingu_. Kau itu tipe _uke_ sejati. Dan aku yang pantas jadi _seme_-mu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara berat di kuping Sungmin.

"Hhhh, kaau—"

.

"_Saranghaeyo_."

**.**

**Chuuuppp~**

**.**

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukkannya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin.

"Mmhhnn..."

Haah, bibir milik Sungmin memang manis. Sampai Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melumat dengan kasar bibir _plump _itu.

"Euungghh—" lenguh Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun dengan sukses menidurkannya di ranjang milik Sungmin dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, lidahnya mulai menyusup ke dalam mulut Sungmin yang tadi sempat terbuka kecil. Mengecap segala rasa yang ada di dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Hhhaaah—Kyuuuhh—"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil di sela ciumannya, dia merasakan Sungmin mulai membalas lumatan-lumatannya.

"Mmmphh—mphh—Hyunghh—kau—milikku, hhh—" bisik Kyuhyun di tengah perperangan lidahnya dengan Sungmin. Tangan nakal milik Kyuhyun mulai beraksi, satu tangannya menekan tengkuk Sungmin agar memperdalam ciumannya. Sedang tangan satunya mulai menyusup ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Sungmin.

"Aaahhh—Kyuu—mmph—lepphaaas," desah Sungmin yang mulai kehabisan napasnya. Ciuman Kyuhyun itu benar-benar panas dan lengket!

Kedua benda lembut itu nampak tak kenal lelah untuk saling membelit. Walau napas Sungmin sudah hampir habis, sebisa mungkin dia ikut berpasrtisipasi dalam perang lidah itu.

Tak akan ada yang menyangka kelinci manis kita ini akan begitu tak mau mengalah jika bersangkutan dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan karena itu Kyuhyun sepertinya benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

**Cppkk!**

.

Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh dua bibir yang terlepas itu begitu menggairahkan. Jika bukan karena kebutuhan oksigen, mungkin Kyuhyun tak akan menghentikan kegiatan gilanya barusan.

"Hhhaahh... hhhaah... kau mau membunuhku, eh?" bentak Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengatur napasnya.

Bibirnya merah merekah, bola matanya setengah tertutup ditambah kaos yang dia kenakan sedikit terangkat sampai dada.

Uuuh, Kyuhyun benar-benar lepas kendali.

"Kalau kau mati, kami yang repot, _Hyung_. Aku tak mau mendengar seorang _yeoja_ berteriak-teriak dan menangis meraung-raung memanggilmu, _Hyung_. Itu membuatku gila," ujar Kyuhyun yang sekarang mejatuhkan dirinya di atas Sungmin sambil memeluk Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Sungmin, mengirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Uuukkh, kau berat, Kyu!"

"Mau sampai kapan kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan seruan Sungmin tadi.

Tapi Kyuhyun memang benar-benar ingin tahu kapan dua sejoli itu **PUTUS**.

_Ya_! Gara-gara Lee Soo Man _ahjussi _sialan itu. Dia nyaris kehilangan _couple_-nya yang teramat manis ini.

"Mana kutahu, Sunny itu jatuh cinta beneran sama aku, lagipula saat menjadi sepasang kekasih, itu hal yang nyata. Intinya aku dan dia benar-benar pacaran, jadi aku tak tahu kapan semua ini berakhir," jelas Sungmin sambil mengusap-ngusap belakang kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ini cuma _fanservice, Hyung_!"

"_Anio_! Aku dan Sunny benar-benar pacaran!" koreksi Sungmin tegas.

"Aaiiish!"

"Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Sungmin dengan _innocent_-nya.

Ya wajar saja, mereka 'kan memang tak ada hubungan apa-apa! Jadi kenapa Kyuhyun selalu memarahinya?

"Kau tak kasihan pada ELF dan KyuMin Shipper yang kecewa berat dengan tindakanmu memacari Sunny, eh?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, "Tak semua ELF _antis_ SNSD, Kyu. Diluar sana ada juga _fans _SuGer."

"Aku tak setuju dengan Super Generation! Aaarrggh! Kau selalu peduli pada itu, tapi kau tidak peduli bagaimana dengan perasaan KyuMin Shpper, _Hyung_!" seru Kyu keras.

Apa-apaan nama aneh itu? Saat mereka menyanyikan lagu **S.E.O.U.L** juga 'kan mereka adalah Super Junior **FEATURING** Girl's Generation. **BUKAN **Super Generation!

"Ini semua hanya _fanservice _bagiku!" tegas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aiisssh, kau ini kenapa selalu seenaknya?"

"Ya karena kau itu **MILIKKU**!"

"Diriku punya**KU**, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi seoarang **CHO** **Sungmin!**"

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Kyu! Sekarang minggirlah, aku mau keluar dulu," gagap Sungmin ketika mendengar penuturan terakhir dari Kyuhyun. Aisshh...

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, "Kau keluar, aku ngambek satu minggu penuh!" ancamnya pada Sungmin.

Ya Tuhan... mana bisa Sungmin membiarkan _evil magnae _ini ngambek.

"_Arraseo, arraseo_, aku akan di sini," putusnya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun juga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang. Dia mengecup pipi Sungmin berkali-kali, dan Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil mendapatkan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang amat posesif itu.

.

.

_**'Kita lihat saja Sunny-**_**ssi**_**, siapa yang akan menang dalam permainan **_**fanservice**_** ini.'**_

_**.**_

_**TBC/END?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Huaaa, fanfict apaan ini? *pundung di pojok kamar*

Mianhae, mianhae untuk para SONE yang membaca fict ini. *deep bow*.  
>Perlu saya beri tahu, saya memang seorang ANTI FANS dari *tak sebut merk*.<p>

Jadi fict ini TIDAK peruntukan untuk para ELFSONE yang menyukai Couple Super Generation. Mian kalau kalian tersinggung.

Mianhae sakali lagi yeorobun, di atas saya sudah memberikan peringatan. Jadi, jika kalian masih ingin menge-BASH fanfict ini. Saya simpulkan anda tidak bisa membaca, atau bahkan anda memang tidak membaca fanfict ini dan hanya numpang marah-marah.

**(Silahkan di skip bagian ini jika kalian tidak tertarik)**

Pendapat saya pribadi, tak masalah jika Oppadeul berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja. Tapi itu akan sangat bermasalah jika mereka menjalin hubungan dengan 'Yeoja-yeoja' itu, dan bagi ELF yg seorang Safer kami akan sangat terpukul. Karena kami juga sudah cukup sakit hati para Oppadeul kami yg naris Sempurna itu mendapat perlakuan tak adil.

Saya seorang antis yang menghargai, saya juga tahu diri. Tapi saya paling gak bisa terima kalau Oppadeul kami tersakiti.

Kembali ke dasarnya ini semua hanya FIKSI. Saya yakin kok, di dunia nyata, mereka saling menghargai. Dan kami juga akan menjadi apa yang LEETEUK oppa, Leader kami katakan, "Jadilah ELF yang bik, jangan memulai permusuhan."

See? Dia leader yang luar biasa baik, jadi jangan salahkan mereka jika kalian tersinggung. Setiap orang tentu saja punya hak untuk menyukai atau tidak menyukai.

.  
><em><strong>Uri Leader, Angel without wings.<strong>_  
>.<p>

*Oke cukup sudah curhatan GaJe saya*

Mianhae mianhae, yeorobun *bow bow*

Sekian, gomawo.

.

.

**Bagaimana chingu, apakah fanfict ini harus saya lanjutkan?**

_**Review plis ?**_


End file.
